


Apologies and love

by Swagsnow



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Cricket, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Indian Premier League, Kavid, Love, M/M, SRH, Sunrisers Hyderabad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagsnow/pseuds/Swagsnow
Summary: Kane isn't mad on David ... But David should had told him ...  God! He can't be mad at him.------I didn't find some tag in there, so here are they.SRH, Sunrisers Hyderabad, Dane, Kavid...I love these two so much. My two captains. I didn't find any fanfic on these two. So, I'm gonna write some..I hope you like it. :)





	Apologies and love

"I said sorry. I am sorry, I really am." Kane sighed, and turned to him. He wasn't angry, he really wasn't. But, after the incident of 'Ball tempering', he didn't know where his boyfriend got disappeared. 

He wasn't taking his calls, neither replying his messages. He thought that maybe David wanted some time alone. He understood that, okay. 

But, when he was able to get the fucking out from his guilt and all, after that, he didn't give him neither a call nor a message, that he's joining IPL this year... 

Maybe, he was angry ... Okay a little bit ... But, he was more disappointed and feeling bad for not being one to help his boyfriend out, when he was surrounded by hate. He wanted to be there, he wanted to held him tight and reassure him that everything will be gonna okay.

But, no. He sighed again, rubbing his face, he looked up to meet David's eyes ... And Kane freaking Williamson ... Can't resist them. Can't help ... But smile. 

This morning, when he saw David walking into the hotel room .. He really had this urge to slap him hard, but he didn't, he couldn't. David is someone to watch all day. 

He's passionate, loving, caring, handsome .... But most of all ... His eyes were like an ocean of heaven ... Pure ... Love. 

And Kane loved this. This man. His man. 

"You should have called me. I was worried. " He said, pouting sadly. David finally reach out to him and embraced him. "I'm sorry, love. I wasn't thinking ... I didn't know what I was doing. I was just tired of all the hate and I wanted a break for all of this." David said. 

Kane hummed, he was never been a man of words ... He used words as much as needed and right to say. But David always understood the unspoken of Kane..

They stayed there, embracing each other, trying to feel each other's warmth and love, that they missed this all time, when they were away from each other. 

"Eww, my innocent eyes." David rolled his eyes, before letting blushing Kane pull away, from himself, he looked at Bhuvi who was looking at them with a playful disgusted face. But, when he was going to give a remark on that,"Oops ... Did I interrupt something?" Here came the Rashid ... The innocent child ... "Yes, my sweet brother, mom and dad was doing nasty things here." Bhuvi said. 

"You, little piece of shit, who mom and dad, huh? Come here." David started to chase Bhuvi who was laughing running away and around. 

Rashid's laugh was echoing in the hall and it was beautiful to listen to. Kane was happy to see that everything was the same.

"Tom and Jerry are back." He heard Rashid saying. 

"Yeah, they are." And they both smiled at each other, before laughing when Bhuvi crashed into Jonny and they both started chasing him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too. Here is the link: 
> 
> https://swagsnow.tumblr.com/
> 
> I write SuLay/LayHo, EXO fanfics mostly. And I have fan accounts. 
> 
> Wattpad, AFF - Swagsnow  
> Instagram - Swagsnow_1001  
> Twitter - Swagsnow_nj 
> 
> I hope you check them out and like my work. I will write more Kane/David fics. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. Kudos and Comments are welcome and will be appreciated. :) You all have a good day ahead. :)


End file.
